


wish it all away

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus persuades Logan to take a break.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	wish it all away

"You've been working more than Roman, Patton, and Virgil combined, you need a break," Janus announces, leaning against the door frame. Logan blinks as he looks up, shoving his glasses up his nose.

"I just need to finish this-" he begins, before Janus strolls over to his desk, saves his work, and shuts his laptop before he can protest.

"Janus!" Logan finally manages to blurt out. "My work-"

"Can wait," Janus finishes smoothly. " _You_ are well on your way to burning out. You need a break, star bright."

"But-" Logan's voice is feeble, trailing away into the near suffocating silence of his room. Perhaps he _has_ been working a little too hard, but Thomas needs him! 

"No but's," Janus says, tone gentle yet firm. "You need a break and I am going to personally ensure you get one. And none of your 'I'll just go get another refill of coffee' breaks, either. That isn't a proper break and you know it."

"Hey," Logan protests weakly. "There is nothing wrong with coffee, you drink it all the time."

"A cup or two in the morning, not ten cups throughout the day, yes I've counted," Janus retorts. Logan's face reddens, his cheeks suddenly uncomfortably warm. Janus's face softens and he tucks a stray tendril of Logan's hair behind his ear.

"Come on," Janus coaxes. "We're going to my room, so you don't have the temptation. We'll watch whatever you like, make whatever snacks you like that don't involve any more coffee, cuddle... You'll like it, I promise."

"You will let me get back to work eventually though...right?" Logan asks.

"Of course I will," Janus says. "I know how important your work is to you, Lo. To you and Thomas. But I also know that even you can't keep going forever."

"I hate admitting that," Logan mutters. Janus laughs softly, yellow gloved hand outstretched. Logan places one hand in his boyfriend's grip, letting Janus draw him up from his office chair and out the door.

"If you're good, I'll let you feed my snake," Janus says over his shoulder. "She's been on her best behavior lately. She must miss you."

"And I miss her, too," Logan says. "This has been a- stressful week."

"Indeed," Janus says, gently pushing Logan through the door. Janus's room is an oasis of calm and comfort compared to the organized chaos currently taking over Logan's space, and he sighs in unconscious relief as that comfort permeates his well-being.

"Sit," Janus says, guiding him to the bed. Logan wraps his arms around Janus, sending them both sprawling on the bed, Janus's eyes blown wide in surprise.

"I love you," Logan says. His tone is quiet, yet sincere. "I don't deserve all this-"

"Of course you do," Janus says, comfortably cutting him off. "You always will, Logan. Now, what do you want to do?"

"Be with you," Logan says. "That- that's all I need. Just to be with you."

"Then that's what you shall have," Janus murmurs, and settles himself more comfortably against Logan's side.


End file.
